


Colors

by DragonLover19



Series: Her Demon, His Angel [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Colors, F/M, Henry's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Bendy hates colors.But dame, he wasn't going to turn down his angel.





	Colors

Henry’s house was… _small._

Compared to the old studio that is. The place only had two floors and a small basement that didn’t go down very far deep.

Not that Bendy minded. At least Henry let them go outside. The outside was nice.

Bright blue sky, green grass, red roses, and lots and lots of colors all around. Bright, painful, _colors._

He hated it! It wasn’t black or white! Henry’s house was an awful shade of green with purple shingles! Every flower had colors on them! Even the dang **birds** were colorful!

Grumbling, Bendy pulled his legs closer, hiding himself in the shade of a tree that was big enough to block out the suns light.

He wanted to go back to the studio.

“Bendy?”

Bendy jumped, scooting back against the tree. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was. Alice, his darling angel.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Alice blushed, looking away with that adorable embarrassed look on her face.

Bendy waved one hand in good fashion, whistling a ‘No problem, no problem.’ He scooted over some, patting down the spot with a clear sign for Alice to come sit next to him.

She obliged, sitting next to him with a soft smile that made his little demon heart flutter. ‘So, what’s the news toots?’ he whistled.

Alice shrugged. “Same old same old I guess.” She frowned, placing her head against her hand and sighed. “Henry’s place isn’t so bad, but it gets a little… a little…”

‘Boring?’

“Tedious. I was going to say tedious… but yeah. It’s a little boring.” Alice sighed, leaning her head against Bendy. Bendy leaned against her, sighing softly from the soft contact against Alice. “I know Henry’s a good soul with good intentions, but there’s not much to do after getting used to the place.”

Bendy hummed in agreement. He was the first of the three toons to get used to this place quickly. ‘And too much color. Blegh!’

“You don’t like the colors?” Bendy whined sadly as Alice pulled away, looking at him in shock.

‘No. I don’t.’

“Why ever not?”

Bendy looked away, his whistles came out soft, matching to a mumble standard. ‘It’s too bright. Too cheery looking. I… I’m more used to the old style of color Alice.’

“… You really don’t like color?”

‘Not in the slightest.’

“… oh…”

Bendy looked at Alice, raising a brow. Did she… sound _sad?_ His no wings wasn’t supposed to be sad. He never wanted her to be sad again after leaving the studio! ‘What’s wrong doll face?’

Alice didn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled out something from her dress pocket, holding it out for Bendy to see.

A bow.

A blue bow with white stars all over.

“Henry had some paint in his closet. He said I can used it whatever why I would like to. And well.” Bendy stared at the bow, awestruck as Alice blushed deeply. “I-I noticed how frustrating you were getting, s-so I thought I would make you something to c-cheer you up and—OH!”

Bendy held Alice in his arms, spinning around and around with his signature big smile on his face.

‘ALICE YOU AMAZING WOMAN YOU! How can I ever be such a lucky guy to have a girl like you?’

“B-Bendy! S-slow down honey! I can barely understand you!” Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around Bendy’s head. For a small toon who can only communicate through whistling, he was a strong little fella.

Bendy stopped spinning but he then attacked Alice’s face with kisses, making her laugh and giggle to his silly antics.

He still hated colors.

Still too bright and still too cheery looking to his taste.

But dame.

No way was he ever turning down a gift from his little angel.

And he wore every bow she made for him, no matter what color or pattern, proudly under his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that in one of the trailers of the chapter 3 BaTIM clip of a small cartoon, Bendy doesn't actually 'talk'. Instead he made some whistling sounds while he laughed. Maybe Bendy doesn't have a voice and talks through whistling instead? Who knows.
> 
> The small ' ' quotes are for Bendy whistling.


End file.
